A Beautiful Nightmare
by Krazy4Kendall
Summary: James has always been the pretty boy. It is easy for him to get any girl that he wants and to get anything from them. What happens when James finds out that one of the girls he has been fooling around with while he is on tour is pregnant? Will he be ready to be a father? What extremes will he go through to keep his affair a secret?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I love you," purred James as he kissed her neck hungerily.

"I love you too," she said as she wrapped her arms around him.

James had no idea what her name was or who she was. He had just met her and felt an instant connection with her like he did with his thirty seven other girlfriends that he had made on this world tour.

Kissing her, he pushed her against a wall, gripping her coal black locks with his one hand and kissed her passionately, running the other hand down her leg. If he could only undo her pants...

"James dude! We have to go on!" shouted Kendall from the other side of James's dressing room door.

James brought his lips down her neck again and across her collarbone.

"Go away Kendall..."

James thought as she let out a sigh of pleasure.

"James! I'm serious!" shouted Kendall as he started to bang on the door.

"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" shouted James as he brought his lips away from her.

"Don't go," she cooed, begging him to stay with her.

"I have to babe. Duty calls..." James leaned forward and gave her a passionate kiss on the lips. As he broke away from the kiss with a small smile he added, "But when I get back you can expect more..."

"Oh," she purred. "Can't wait."

With that, James walked away from her and straightened his hair in front of the mirror. He had been so close to having sex with her. Kendall had the worse timing ever. Still grumbling to himself, James exited his dressing room and almost collided with Kendall.

"It's about time!" shouted Kendall. "How long does it take you to change?"

"A while," grumbled James.

"Well come on," said Kendall grabbing his arm and running down the hallway.

They arrived back on stage to finish their show, but James's mind was elsewhere. He was thinking back to the girl waiting in his dressing room and how he couldn't wait to get his hands on her again.

After the concert was done, James raced back to his dressing room, eager to get his hands on her once more. As he walked into his dressing room, he saw her lying out on his couch with a thin silk dress on that she had changed into while he was performing.

"Hey beautiful," he said as he kicked the door shut behind him. "Miss me?"

"You bet!" she said.

"How about you and I have a little one on one time?" asked James as he approached her.

"I'd love that," she said. "Come here my teddy bear."

"Okay," said James growling. "Here I come."

He pressed his body against hers and quickly threw his sweaty shirt off. He allowed his lips to trace her collarbone while his hands worked their way across her body. He loved this sensation. There was nothing else like it in the world.

* * *

James was having a peaceful rest on his tour bus bed later that night. It had been such a wonderful night. She had been the highlight. He still didn't know her name, but he didn't really care. He had managed to get his satisfaction and still be out to the tour bus at the appointed time. He wished for half a second that he could take her with him on the bus, but he knew that there would be another girl to satisfy his needs at the next tour stop. There always was.

"James," said a far off voice that he recognized as Kendall. "Your cell phone is ringing."

"Go away," groaned James as he rolled over and tried to go back to sleep.

"James seriously," said Kendall. "You're just going to let it go to voice mail?"

"Yep," mumbled James. "If they wanted to talk to me, they could have called at a decent time."

"You're pathetic," said Kendall sarcastically as he walked away to go back to bed.

"Yep," said James. _"But I always get what I want."_

* * *

The next morning, James rolled out of bed, his hair a mess on the top of his head. He lumbered into the kitchen area of the tour bus still half asleep and poured himself a cup of orange juice. He took a sip and leaned against the counter thinking about what kind of girl he was looking for today. What type of girl did he feel like messing with today? They were headed to New York. Maybe he'd find a hot chick that had a rich father. Then he could get satisfied and be richer. Suddenly James's cell phone started to go off again. Rolling his eyes, he saw that the number was unlisted.

"Wonder who this could be..." he muttered as he answered the cell. "Hello?"

"Hi James. Don't you remember me?" asked the voice on the other end of the line.

"Uh, you're a voice on a phone," said James sarcastically. "All I can tell is that you're a girl or you could be a dude with a really high voice."

"Ugh, I can see that you haven't changed," groaned the girl on the other end of the line.

"You'd expect me to?" asked James. "So who is this?"

"It's Rena," she said.

"Rena? Hm...I can't say that that name rings any bells," said James.

"From Phoenix? Does that ring a bell in your thick skull?" she asked growing irritated.

"Oh you're that chick with the fiery red hair and the body of an angel," said James. "Are you going to ask me for more because I'm sorry. That ship has sailed."

"No I'm not asking for you to have sex with me again," said Rena. "I have something to tell you."

"What could this be?" asked James. "I can't _wait_ to hear this."

Kendall walked into the kitchen area just then and went about getting himself some breakfast. Kendall poured himself a bowl of Frosted Flakes and then went to go sit down at the table.

"James, that affair that we had while you were in Phoenix did something to me..."

"Did it make you realize how wonderful I really am?" interrupted James.

Kendall turned to look at James and rose an eyebrow with a look that read "who-are-you-talking-to?" James rolled his eyes at Kendall and waited for Rena's response.

"No," said Rena. "It made me realize what a terrible mistake I made. I'm not ready for this and I know that you certainly aren't."

"What are you talking about?" asked James.

"James, I'm pregnant," said Rena, "With your child."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed James causing Kendall to jump in his seat.

"That affair we had went wrong..."

"Didn't you wear protection?" asked James.

"Oh don't try to pin this all on me! You were the predator James, not me. It's both of our faults."

"What do you expect me to do?" asked James.

"I expect you to mature and be your child's father," said Rena.

"Well your expectations are a little too high! There is no way on this Earth that I will be a father to that child! I'll pay you money if that's what you want, but I will not acknowledge that I know you or the child!" shouted James.

"Oh my word," muttered Kendall as he looked at James with wide eyes, finally realizing what the conversation he was having was about.

"I should have known," said Rena as she started crying on the other end of the line. "I should have known that you were an immature piece of -"

James slammed the cell phone shut and cut Rena off. He didn't want anything more to do with her. How could she be pregnant with his child? This couldn't happen to him.

"James," said Kendall slowly. "Don't tell me that I just heard what I did."

"Fine I won't," said James. "Why don't you mind your own business?"

James threw his cup into the sink and stormed off to his bed. He didn't want to deal with this.

"James!" shouted Kendall following him.

James didn't stop until Kendall grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him around to face him.

"Are you having a world tour in more ways than one?" asked Kendall.

"So what if I am?" asked James. "I'm not bothering you."

"So all those times that you wouldn't let anyone in your dressing room and you were late to the stage was because you were..." Kendall trailed off, too horrified to say it.

"Yep, it was because I was having sex with girls," said James. James watched the anger and horror mix on Kendall's face. "It's not your life Kendall. I can deal with it."

"If you say so James," said Kendall. "But I don't think you're ready to take on fatherhood..."

"I'm _not _going to take on fatherhood! I'm going to have nothing to do with them!" shouted James. "Besides who are you to tell me what I'm ready and not ready for?"

"Wow James," said Kendall. "All I hope is that your child never learns what a monster you are." Kendall turned his back on James and walked off but not before adding, "I hope you're happy with the consequences of your actions!"

"They aren't consequences," muttered James to himself as Kendall disappeared. "They are just a bump in the road. Tonight I'll have forgotten all about this and they won't be a bother anymore. Tonight I'll wake up from this nightmare and live a dream again."

* * *

**Please leave reviews. I would love to hear feedback.**

**- Krazy4Kendall**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Um nope!" said Kendall. "Hold on a minute there tiger."

Kendall had snuck up on James as he made his way to his dressing room after the concert. Kendall stood in front of James's dressing room door with his hands across his chest.

"Move out of the way Kendall..." said James.

"Nope," said Kendall refusing to budge.

James was already irritated. He'd been thinking about Rena's call all day and it had given him a massive headache and now the one thing that gave him pleasure, Kendall wouldn't let him have. He was at the end of his rope.

"Kendall man, I'm serious," said James. "Move out of the -"

Logan and Carlos suddenly rounded the corner. They were laughing and talking until they saw an angry James almost chest to chest with Kendall.

"What's going on here?" asked Logan.

"I'm trying to get into my dressing room," said James. "But Kendall won't move."

"Kendall," said Carlos. "Really?"

"Fine," said Kendall. "I'll move..."

"Thank you," said James.

"...only if you let me come in with you for a minute."

"NO!" yelled James.

Logan and Carlos exchanged a wary look.

"I mean...come on in," said James.

Kendall knowing about his affairs was enough. He didn't need Logan and Carlos getting suspicious too.

James pushed open his door and Kendall followed behind. James quickly shut the door behind him and glared at Kendall who was staring at the girl on James's couch.

"Hi," she said. "Am I getting the two for one special tonight?"

"What? No!" shouted Kendall looking at the scantily clad girl in front of him.

James forgot about Kendall's presence and immediately took his shirt off and started to go toward the lady like he usually did after the concert.

"Don't worry babe. You still get me," said James.

"James! No!" shouted Kendall reaching forward and gripping James by the shoulder.

"Let go Kendall!" snapped James tugging his shoulder free. "I'm twenty three! I can make my mind up for myself!"

"You have a child on the way and you're going to do this?" asked Kendall disgusted.

"You know where the door is," said James. "I never invited you in."

"I know it's none of my business James, but you're ruining your life with all of this sex crap," said Kendall. "Someday you'll mature and wish that you hadn't done this."

"You sound crabby," said James. "Maybe you need the pleasure tonight more than I do."

"What do you mean?" asked Kendall.

James looked up at Kendall with a smile.

"Come Kendall," said James. "No one is here. Go to her."

James started to walk back toward Kendall.

"You need to experience this rush yourself," said James.

He reached toward Kendall's belt and yanked it free, causing Kendall's pants to fall down and pool at his ankles. Kendall stood in front of James in his boxers, terrified.

"James, I don't need this 'rush'," said Kendall. "Really."

"You're just afraid," said James. "You get used to it. Trust me."

James reached over and yanked Kendall's shirt over his head. He tossed it across the room and it landed on the floor in a heap.

"James, you're scaring me..." trailed off Kendall backing up, almost stumbling due to his pants which were still around his ankles.

"You're not fighting nearly as hard as you could," said James closing the gap between the two of them.

Kendall pressed his back agianst the door.

"Don't tell me there isn't a part of you that doesn't want this," said James.

The girl that they had left on the bed said, "I'll take it from here."

With light steps she walked over to Kendall. Kendall was starting to tremble he was so afraid. The girl grabbed him tightly by the shoulders and kissed him on the mouth. Kendall moaned as the girl jumped onto Kendall and wrapped her feet around his waist. Kendall grabbed her back, losing himself in the pleasure of the moment. The girl wrapped her hands in the tufts of his sweaty hair and they started to make their way back toward the couch, Kendall's pants falling all the way off him on the way there. James looked at Kendall and the lady making out on the couch and smiled. He knew Kendall was wrong about having affairs. James grabbed his shirt off the floor and left the room, giving them their privacy.

* * *

"So don't tell me you didn't enjoy it," said James as he laid on his back on the tour bus bed.

"I...I still don't know what came over me," said Kendall. "I kinda hate myself right now."

"Dude love overcame you. You can't deny that call," said James.

"No James. Love didn't come over me. Lust did. I should have ignored it, but I didn't," said Kendall.

"Didn't you enjoy letting your wild side out?" asked James. "I know I sure love the sensation it gives me."

"Ugh," groaned Kendall as he crawled into his bed. "Lets just drop it. Goodnight James. By the way, next time don't strip me huh? That was real awkward."

"Next time listen to the call then I won't have to be forced to answer it for you," said James.

"Whatever dude," said Kendall releasing a yawn. "I don't know how I'm gonna live with myself now."

"You'll live," said James. "And I warn you Kendall, once you start, you won't want to stop. It's like chips, you can't eat just one."

"You're disgusting," said Kendall.

There was silence in the air for a minute or two before Kendall said, "You know what I just realized?"

"Enlighten me," said James with a snort.

"You didn't have sex tonight," said Kendall. "You made me instead."

"So," said James. "I was trying to be nice to you."

"Uh huh," said Kendall. "I think you are finally starting to realize that you need to mature. You made me have sex with her so she wouldn't feel unwanted."

"That's a load of crap," said James. "Nice way to twist a gift from a friend."

"You know what James...never mind. I can see you're still an immature being," said Kendall.

As Kendall fell asleep, James stared up at the ceiling. Did what Kendall say hold a trace of truth? Was he maturing? James groaned and rolled over. He couldn't think about this tonight. All he had done was help set Kendall free. He didn't want to think about being chained to responsibility.

Not yet.


End file.
